Smoke
by Swan123458
Summary: Sora's life has been a living Hell since she was born. What is the cause? Will she ever be able to escape? Please R&R.
1. Smoke

**Smoke**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or 'Smoke' by Natalie Imbruglia.

A/n: This is from Sora's POV. Thank you to all the people, who've reviewed my other stuff, I really, really appreciate it. ^_^

"I'm Jun Motimiya, reporting for channel 62 news. An escaped prisoner is dead, and his daughter, who was his victim, is in Odiba Hospital. She is in critical condition with a large knife wound, burns, and smoke inhalation…"

*********************************************************

*10 years into the past*

__

My lullaby, hung out to dry

What's up with that?

It's over.

*crash*

I heard another vase break against the front of my door as I sit, knees to my chest, concealing myself inside my temporary shelter. My location was in a dark corner on my bed within my secluded room in the Hellhole I _have_ to call a home. He's doing it _again_. No, _still_. Him. My Father. Ever since I can remember, he would come home, drunker than ever, and he would beat, swear, and throw things at Mama and me. I'm only eight and I have felt as if I had lived 50 lifetimes Why me? Why can't we just be a normal family?

"Where the h*** do you think you're going, you f***in' whore?!" I heard him yell at Mama.

"Sora! Sora!" Mama yelled. "Go to Tai's and call the police!" I ran out of my room as fast as my legs would take me, for I knew that running to our neighbors apartment could, and more than likely, would, be the determining factor to weather Mama and I saw tomorrow. Before I got to the door, he grabbed my arm, tackled me to the ground, and started to hit me. I could hear the police outside of the door, yelling for him to come out, and he looked up. He got off me, and went out the fire escape. Mama ran out and got paramedics for me, they started to pick me up and I blacked out…

__

Where are you, Dad?

Mum's lookin' sad, 

What's up with that?

It's dark in here.

I woke to the beeping of the machine that I was hooked up to. Mama was at my side, tears in her eyes. 'Mama.' I asked faintly.

"Shhhh, don't talk." She said as she turned her head to see the doctor walk in. "How's her condition?" Mama asked.

"Well, it's not good. All of her ribs are bruised and two are cracked, she won't be able to leave the hospital any time soon. Count your blessings, Mrs. Takenouchi, if your neighbors hadn't called, Sora would have died." The doctor replied.

Trying to take my mind off of the night before, I turned on the news.

"… A man who beat his daughter and wife last night, and escaped, is in custody. After evading arrest, police captured the suspect in the forest. Police suspicions were proven incorrect when a blood test was preformed and results came back negative, showing that no alcohol or drugs were involved. The trial will be held later on this week." The reporter concluded. I gasped. He wasn't drunk? All of my worst fears emerged as I remembered what he had said to me before he had gone out of the fire escape, and I started to sob. 'If you live, I'm gonna come back and finish what I started tonight.' His words echoed through my head. I'm going to die, and _he's_ going to be the one who crushes my life.

__

Why, bleeding is breathing?

You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room,

Try, bleeding is believing

I used to.

A few days later the trial was held. I couldn't go because of my injuries, but I was able to watch the trial on the TV in my room, with the help of a private cable line.

"Mr. Takenouchi, you are hear by sentenced to 25 years in prison, with no parole." The judge announced. 

'Thank God.' I thought

****************************************************

*10 years later*

"… Of course! Yeah, that's fine." I said as I sat down with the phone and started to flip through the channels, and stopped on the news. "Yeah, 8:00, right? Okay, I'll…"  
"Tonight, police are on the lookout for this man who escaped from prison last night. Inmate number 6768, last name Takenouchi was in prison for child and spouse abuse." The reporter concluded as a picture of _him_appeared on the screen.

"Sora?" asked Mimi over the phone, which knocked me back into a reality I wished, now, existed without me.

__

My mouth is dry,

Forgot how to cry,

What's up with that?

"…Be there."

********************************************************

"Ha, I'll find you wherever you are. I'm going to find you and finish what I started, just like I said, you little b****. He vowed under his breath as he ripped a photo of his daughter in half.

********************************************************

"Bye Mama!" I said as I headed out the door to Mimi's party at a hall that they had rented. I decided to walk, for it was such a nice night. As I walked by the park, a gentle breeze passed by me and it felt like someone, or something was following me. I turned around and there **_he _**was, running at me. I started to run, but he came up and hit me in the jaw, catching me off guard, and knocking me to the ground. 

__

You're hurting me.

He was about to hit me again, but I kicked him in the stomach, got up and ran to the hall as fast as I could. The painful memories of his beatings forced their way back to me.

__

I'm running fast,

Can't hide the past,

What's up with that?

You're pushing me.

I reached the hall at about ten to eight, and Mimi was greeting people at the door.

"Hey, Sora. Is something wrong?"

"*gasp*…my dad, he's… *pant*… trying to kill me!" I said as I turned around, looking for _him._ Empty. I walked cautiously into the hall and tried to enjoy myself. Five minutes after I arrived, Mimi ran out of the kitchen with smoke coming out from behind her.

"Everyone get out! There's a fire!" She yelled. Everyone got out of the building, and I was scared to death. _He_ could be out here.

"Is everyone out?" I asked. Before anyone could answer me, I faintly heard a voice from inside the smoking building.

"Help…*cough*… I'm trapped…" they said.

"Mimi, someone's in there! I'm goin' back in!" I yelled as I ran back into the building.

"What? Sora, stop!" Mimi screamed at me, but I guess I didn't hear…

As I stepped into the building, the smoke burned my eyes as I squinted into it. The longer I stood, the longer it felt like something wasn't right…

"Hello, Sora." I heard a low voice come from behind me, I turned around and saw _him. _"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked.

"Shove it, you f***in' bastard." I replied coldly.

"How **dare **you talk to your father like that, you little whore!" He said. As his body slowly disappeared into the more smoke that entered the room, I noticed that he was carrying a knife in his left hand.

*************************************************************

__

Why, bleeding is breathing?

You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room,

Try, bleeding is believing,

I used to, used to…

"Hello? Odiba Police? Yes. The hall I was holding a party in caught fire. One of my friends went back into look for someone, but everyone's out! Her father escaped from prison, and I think he's going to kill her!" Mimi practically screamed at the dispatcher. 

"We'll send units out right away."

**************************************************************

__

Why, bleeding is breathing?

You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room,

Try, bleeding is believing 

I saw you crawling on the floor.

I ran through the smoke, trying to escape my father, and tripped over something, A tape recorder. 

"You bastard! You set me up!" I yelled into the smoke. I then saw a figure crawling on the floor toward me… it was _him_, the knife reflected the flames that surrounded us. He lunged at me, grabbed my left leg and pulled me to the ground.

"Instead of completing my mission quickly, I think I'll make up for lost years." He snickered as he placed the knife at the cuff of my shorts and cut a large gash in my leg, all the way down to my ankle. I screamed in agony as blood started to gush from my wound, as I heard, and felt, the tip of the knife graze my bones. I kicked he square in the face with my foot and attempted to crawl down the hallway that had my freedom from this Hell. A window. Smoke built up and he lost sight of me. I got to the entrance of the hallway, when a wall of flames burst about 5 feet in front of me, and I felt the heat of the fire on my face. I guess he didn't see me. But I saw him, crawling to his freedom, the back door.

__

Why, bleeding is breathing,

You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room,

Try, bleeding is believing,

I saw you crawling to the door.

I attempted to stand and run through the wall of flames to the window. Gathering up my strength, I clutched my wound and let out a small yelp as I ran through the firewall, getting several burns in the process. The blood ran down my leg like a tiny stream. The pain was becoming unbearable for me to stand. I started to pick up speed when a voice came from behind me, followed by footsteps. 

"Not leavin' so soon are you?"

Outside, police were waiting around the hall, waiting for when the building collapsed, or when the survivors, if any, came out…

As I reached the window, I jumped up and crashed through it. I landed on the ground, rolling about 3 feet from the window. "Shoot…*cough*…now… He's coming to…kill me." I choked out as 4 officers stationed themselves in front of the window.

"You, b****!" I heard him yell as he came out of the window, brandishing the knife stained with my blood. The police fired. Three bullets hitting him in the chest, and the last hit him in the middle of his forehead. If that hadn't killed him, the next thing that happened…must have. The bullets hit him when he was half way through the shattered window. He fell, impaling his heart on a shard of glass that just conveniently placed itself there. The tip of the glass was red with his blood as it stuck out of his back. A crimson stream of blood ran down the side of the hall's outside wall.

__

Why, bleeding is breathing,

You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room

Try, bleeding is believing,

I saw you falling on the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" Mimi yelled at the police as she ran to my side. "Hold on, Sora. Paramedics are on their way."

About three minutes later I heard the blare of the sirens and saw the flashing lights of the ambulance. Paramedics rushed to my side as I blacked out…

*beep, beep*

I awoke to the sound of the machine I was all too familiar with. I tried to move, but the IV's prevented any vast movements. I was able to move my head, even with the oxygen tube up my nose, though. My leg felt like it was asleep, and out of instinct, I moved it. Big mistake. A horrendous pain shot through my body. Looking down, I gasped. The sight I saw, made me want to throw up. About 200 stitches were in my burned and bruised leg. Noticing that I was alone, I began to ask myself questions I asked many years ago. Why me? Am I lucky to be alive? Was being born into this world a curse brought upon myself?

Those are questions that I may never find the answers to.

~Fin~

********************************************************

Did you like? Tell me what you thought. Please Review. ^_^ 


	2. To Hell and Back

****

To Hell and Back

A/n: Well, here's the sequel to Smoke. I can't believe that so many people liked that! Thank you to all of the reviewers, who have reviewed my work, I really appreciate it! 

^_^

***************************

A year has passed since we threw his a*s into a furnace, and threw his ashes into the depths of the ocean. His days on this world have left a forever scar upon my life…literally. I haven't told anyone of my brush with Hell, nor have I shown its mark. Mama and Mimi only know because Mimi was there and Mama's family…

******************************

"…What?! The beach!…Mimi, you know that I won't go swimming…Yeah, yeah, I know…Fine, fine, I'll come." *click* I hung up the phone and went to my room. I opened my closet and got out my bikini and some wind pants. I remembered what I had done the day that I was released from the hospital. I put all of my shorts in a box and burned them all, burned all the memories of _him_, and _burned_ my future of ever showing my leg ever again. I got dressed, put on my sandals, and headed to the beach.

"Sora! Over here!"

"Huh? Taichi!" I ran over to Taichi, who was with the others. 

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear as we embraced.

"Its only been a day."

"I know, but still…"

*******************************

"You should enjoy your life while you still have one. My brother failed at killing you, and now it's my turn to pick up where he left off…as _always._"

********************************  
I walked along the beach shore as the cool surf of the ocean ran over my feet. I came across a rock and decided to stay and enjoy the scenery. The sun's rays of heat felt good as they bathed my skin. From my vantage point, I could see my friends out in the water and felt a longing to do what they could and thought of the thing that held me back from joining them; the scar on my leg. I was _scared_ and angered to look or think about it and the story that it carried. I tried to take my mind off it as I scanned the horizon, and out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures, a small girl and a man…

"Sora, I told you not to say _anything_. You know what the consequence is, now you and your mother will pay for your stupidity!" his words circled within my head, tearing at my attempts to block out the bad memories.

"Get out! You're dead!" I screamed as I jumped off the rock I was sitting on and ran down the shoreline.

"You'll never get rid of me, I'm your father…" his voice disappeared with that last statement. I continued to walk down the beach aimlessly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I came back to reality and turned around, hitting whoever, or whatever, was behind me.

"Go away, you've already ruined my life!" I said as I completely turned around, facing what was behind me. "Oh my God. Taichi, I'm so sorry, I thought that you were something else."

"Something? Like what?"

"It's my father."

"Your father? But isn't he dead?"

"Yes, but…" Now as I remembered him, I started to break down, sobbing. "…he haunts me every time I see…" I realized what I was saying and I quickly stopped myself.

"See what?"

"Umm…"

"Sora, see what?"

"Never mind, it's not important. I have to leave now. Good-bye Taichi." I replied as I ran off.

"Hey Taichi. Where'd Sora go?" Mimi asked as she came over with the others. 

"I have no idea why, but we were talking and all of a sudden she said that she had to leave and then she ran off."

"What were you talking about?"

"Well if it's any of your business, Yamato, we I heard her yelling out loud. I think it was something about ruining her life. I came up behind her and she hit me as she turned around. She apologized and said that she thought that I was someone else."

"Like who?"

"Her father. After she told me that, she started crying and said that he haunts her every time she sees something."

"Something? She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me. Do any of you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"Actually…I do." Mimi mumbled under her breath. Everyone looked at her with puzzlement. "Well, here goes. Do you all remember the news report last year about the escaped convict who died and that his daughter was in the hospital with a knife wound and smoke inhalation?"

"Yeah so what? How does that have to do with Sora?"

"That _was_ Sora."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Taichi. I'm sure. I was there when it happened. I saw everything."

"So what did her father do to her?"

"I'm not sure of all the details, but I do know that he cut a large gash in her leg from here to here." Mimi replied as she motioned from the cuff of her shorts to her ankle, as Sora's gash was. 

*Later that night*

*ring*

"Hello? Oh hi Taichi."

"How come you never told us?"

"Tell who, what?"

"Us. The Digidestined. You know, the team."

"What didn't I tell you?"

"C'mon, Sora. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't, Taichi. What?! What is it that you need to know?!"

"Why don't you ever wear shorts anymore, Sora? Could it be that you had a little mishap with your father last year?"

"…H-how do you know about that?"

"Mimi told all of us today, after you left. Why didn't you tell us?

"Do you have any idea the pain he caused me? Do you know hard it is for me to even think of those days?"

"I would if you would just tell me!" 

"You don't understand…I'm hardly able to think about it without breaking down. It's eating away at me, Taichi."

"Just _try_ to tell me, help me to understand so I can help you, Sora."

"It's too late for help…" *click*

********************************

"It's not too late for help _now, _Sora. If you reach for help now, you might be able to save yourself. Although, when I'm through with my job, you'll need all the help you can get."

********************************

After I hung up with Taichi, there was something that I needed to say to Mimi, the one I _thought_ I could trust.

"Hello? Oh hi Sora. Is there something wrong?"

"As a matter a fact, there is. You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You don't know?! I trusted _you_ not to say anything, but _you_ had to go and open your big mouth and tell them. How _COULD_ you do that?! I trusted you just like a sister and you betrayed me. I know now that I'll _never _be able to trust you ever again!"

"Sora, please, you don't understand. They all were worried and they wanted to know, I felt that I had to tell them."  
"Sure, that's it, _I_ don't understand. The only thing I can't understand is why I even thought that I could trust you in the first place, good-bye!" I concluded as I slammed the phone down. 'How could she do that to me? The only thing that I couldn't share with the others, why did she betray me like that? Was I too hard on her? Maybe I _don't_ understand…' I thought as I went and laid down on my bed. As I peered into the darkness of my room, I began to wonder about the day's events; did I do a wrong thing by not telling them in the first place? Is Mimi right? Do I _not_ understand? Is it really too late for help? My eyelids slowly shut as I fell into the realm of dreams…

*Dream Sequence*

I found myself in the apartment. I saw a dark figure with a gun pointed at something near the door, and it felt as if I already knew who the dark figure was. There was a shadow by the door, so I couldn't see what the gun was pointed at. Flashing lights from the police illuminated the apartment. A low snicker came from the figure, and that's when it happened… The figure then turned and fired the gun at me. I tried to shut my eyes, but they refused to close. As the bullet whizzed its way though the air toward me, the unexpected happened. The figure near the door ran in front of me and took the bullet that was meant to strike me. They fell to the ground in a small pool of blood that had fallen from the wound; my eyes slowly fell to look upon the one who was willing to give their life…for me. I looked at their face and what I saw was horrible…it was…_Taichi_…

*End Dream*

I woke up, half-screaming and half-sobbing. Someone was trying to kill me, but Taichi would give his life so that I could live. I lay awake in my bed, wondering if that dream was some sort of vision, or sign of the future. Whatever it was, I knew I had to stop it…

*ring*

"Hello? Is that you, Sora?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Well, I've been having this dream, and something horrible happens."

"Like what?"

"…I…you…I mean…I'm sorry, Taichi…I can't tell you what happens, but something horrible happens and I think that it's just better if both of us go our separate ways, so that no one gets hurt." By now, warm tears were streaming down my face.

"…Why? Sora, whatever happens, you know I'd do anything to protect you, even give my _life_ for you."

*click*

"I already know…" I whispered into the air as I hung up on him. I didn't want to…it's just that there was nothing else I could do…

Later that night, after dinner, I went to my room and found that my radio was on…

"…I know, deep within my heart, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. All I know is baby…I really need you…tonight. And that was the Backstreet Boys with 'I need you tonight'. Requested from Courage to Love, whatever that means."

I stared at the radio for about 5 minutes as the words circled through my head, ripping at what was left of my broken heart. The phone rang, and knocked me back to reality. 

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's me, what's up?"

"Hey Mimi. Nothings' up. Hey, I'm sorry I yelled at you the last time we talked."

"That's okay, you were just stressed out. Why so gloomy?"

"No reason."

"Well there has to be a reason, you aren't usually like this."

"There is NO reason!"

"OK, you don't have to bite my head off again. I just called to see if you were coming to Yamato's concert tonight. So are you?"  
"Yeah, I guess."

"You commin' with Taichi?"

"No."

"Oh. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just not going with him tonight, is there a problem with me going alone?"

"I guess now. Well, I'll see you tonight."

***************************************

*2 hours before the concert*

"Sora, I leaving now!"

"Bye Mama! Have a nice trip!" Mama was leaving for a business trip in America, so I got the apartment all to myself.

*************************************

"Yes…this works out perfectly. You did a mistake by letting her live, sister. Take a good look at that little slut, it's the last time you'll see her…of coarse, they might need you to identify what's _left_ of her…

**************************************

"Before we pack up, there's a very good friend of mine who'd like to sing a song. This song represents a love that was shared, and a love that was lost, but not completely gone…" The lights faded down as Yamato finished talking and the music started. When the spotlight went up, I was shocked at who was there. It was Taichi. He was wearing a white suit; he looked at me and started to sing…

"It's not that I can't live without you. It's just that I don't even want to try. Every night I dream about you, ever since the day we said good-bye. If I wasn't such a fool, right now I'd be holdin' you. There's nothin' that I wouldn't do. Baby if I only knew. The words to say, the road to take, to find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get to you, and find a way back to your heart. I don't know how it got so crazy, but I'll do anything to set things right. 'Cause your love is so amazing, baby you're the best thing in my life. Let me prove my love is real, and make you feel the way I feel. I promise I would give the world. If only you would tell me girl. The words to say, the road to take, and find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get to you, and find a way back to your heart. Give me one more chance, to give my love to you. 'Cause no one on this earth loves like I do, tell me. The words to say, the road to take, to find a way to your heart. What can I do to get to you, and find a way back to your heart. I turn back time, to make you mine and find a way back to your heart, I beg and plead, fall to my knees to find a way back to your heart…"

I couldn't take it anymore. Although my heat begged me to stay, my mind told me otherwise. I quietly got up and started to leave.

"Sora, where are you going?" Mimi whispered to me as I was walking away. I turned my head to the side and replied:

"I'm leaving. Tell Taichi that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break his heart. I didn't want to…"

"…The words to say, the road to take, to find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get to you and find a way back to your heart." *applause*

I heard the applause and I started to walk faster back to the apartment. I eventually broke into a run as small rivers of tears flowed freely down my face. I went into the apartment, shut the door, and went to my room and cried.

__

Meanwhile… 

"Hey Taichi, you were great out there!"

"Thanks, Mimi. Where's Sora?"

"Oh. She…left."

"Left? Why?"

"I don't have any idea. She just got up and left while you were singing."

"Did she say anything?"

"Yeah. She said that she was sorry, she didn't mean to break your heart and that she didn't want to."

"Oh. Well, I've gotta go now, see you later."

"Okay, bye."

*******************************

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV when all of a sudden the power went out, and I heard footsteps in the hall…

"Who's there?" I asked into the darkness. 

"You sound nervous Sora…is there something to be afraid of?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Sora, Sora. How rude. Don't you even recognize your own uncle?" He said as he emerged from the shadows.

As Taichi walked home, he stopped at Sora's and was about to go in when he heard people talking inside…

"What are you doing here?"

__

"My, my. You poor, poor child. You must live a_ very _sheltered life. The reason I'mhere, if you must know, is to finish what my brother started…to_ kill _you_."_ He replied as he pulled out a gun, the barrel pointed at my heart.

*********************************

"Snooping, Mr. Yagami?"

"Wha? Kari, keep it down. Sora's in trouble, go call the police."

"What's wrong, and why do I have to?"

"Kari, now is not the time, Sora could be killed. Just do what I say!" Taichi said, amazingly able to keep his voice to a whisper.

*********************************

"Did you hear that, Sora? We have guests for our party." He whispered. 

"Go to hell, you bastard. You're just as much as a sicko as my father was."

"Oooooo, strong words…now you'll pay. Time to end this."

"Noooooo!" Taichi yelled as he burst through the door, and was about to run in front of me when a click stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother teach you not to barge into peoples business?" my uncle said as his aim changed to Taichi. After standing there for awhile, I tried to sneak up on him to take the gun from him, but he saw me before I could make two steps. "Don't you even think of moving, or your little hero here gets to eat lead."

"You wouldn't…"

"Would you like me to prove you wrong, Sora?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now be a good little girl and keep your mouth shut! Or else…" he was cut off by lights from the police as they lit up the apartment. 

"Put the weapon down and put your hands behind your back!" a policeman said as he and his squad came in the door, their guns pointed at my uncle.

"Look Sora, more guests."

"Sir, no one will get hurt if you just put the gun down and come with us quietly."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, someone _will _get hurt." He snickered as he pivoted and shot the gun at me…

"No…this is just like my dream…" I whispered under my breath as I looked toward the door. The police also shot their guns and the bullets sailed through the air like silent owls. They found their target as they struck my uncle in the chest and between the eyes…just like my father…

He fell to the ground as a bloody mass of flesh…

I then looked to the left and I saw Taichi. He was coming at me as fast as he could, going to intercept the blow…I couldn't let that happen again…

"Taichi no!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way, putting myself back into the bullets' path. Time seemed to slowdown as the bullet came closer and closer to me. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart growing louder and louder as each second passed, crawling like years. The bullet burned its way though my flesh as a falcon would dive for its prey. It tore though the muscle between my ribs and the vacuum that was created collapsed my ribs, cracking and breaking many in the process. The sound of my ribs surrendering to the bullets' power was enormous, just like lighting striking a tree, and the pain was so excruciating, words cannot explain it. The solitary bullet came to rest as it embedded itself into the top of my heart. I screamed in agony as was knocked to the floor, acknowledging that the falcon had succeeded…

Taichi was at my side in an instant, tears in his eyes.

"Why Sora? Why?"

"You…would've died…I couldn't have b-…bared to see that…again."

"Again? What do you mean _again_?"

"My d-…dream. You d-…died in my arms…"

"*gasp* So that's why you dumped me."

"I…don't have…tha-that much time, Taichi." I said through my tears and short breaths as they held onto life by a thread. I could hear my heartbeat becoming slower and slower…I struggled to lift my hand to his face to wipe away the tears that fell from his chocolate-brown eyes over his tanned face. "Don't worry…w-we'll…be…together again…someday…"

"Sora…please don't leave me now, I need you…"

"I'm…sorry…Tai-Taichi…I wish I could stay longer…but I-…I can't…"

"Promise me, please…promise you'll wait for me."

"…Hai, Taichi…forever…"

*Taichi's POV*

Those were her last words to me as her hand slowly fell from my face on to the freshly bloodstained carpet. Her eyes turned up into her head slowly and I knew for sure that she was gone. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand for one last time, wiping away her tears and gently shut her eyes. I then got up and walked out of the apartment's door, my suit no longer white as freshly fallen snow, but stained in places with red. It looked like something that you would see in war pictures, snow that was red from the soldiers' blood. It was _her _blood. Blood that symbolized a girl lost in the war of…life…"

************************************

"Tonight, tragedy struck Odaiba when 19 year old Sora Takenouchi was shot to death in her apartment by her uncle, who was also shot and killed by police. A similar incident happened exactly one year ago when Sora's father tried to kill her. That poor young woman saw and experienced things in one year than one person would be unfortunate enough to experience in their whole lifetime. Some would say that Sora went to Hell and back. But did she ever _really_ come back from the living Hell? I'm Jun Motimiya reporting for channel 62 news."

****************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the BSB songs.

A/n: Well, there you go. Did you like it? Sorry for all of you people who didn't want Sora to die, but hey, it makes it more dramatizing. ^_^ I want to thank Silver for helping me with the title. Thanks! Do you all want a continuing chapter to make this trilogy complete? Please review. 

~Biyo~


	3. The Beginning of His Suffering

The Beginning of His Suffering ****

The Beginning of His Suffering

A/n: Well, here is the final chapter of my story, I hope you like it. Thank you all of the people who reviewed the earlier chapters! ^_^

***************************

"…And as she walks through the Valley of Death, let her not be afraid…"

***************************

The funeral was held three days after she died, so her mother could come. Everyone around me was crying and mourning over her death, but I was not. All throughout the funeral I was like this: quiet with no expression on my face. Many of the people who attended, including Sora's mother, came over to me and gave me one of 'the speeches'. The one's that go like: "Taichi, you were her boyfriend, how can you be so insensitive!?" or, "Taichi what did she ever see in you?". It was always 'Taichi this' and 'Taichi that'. When the services were over and everyone left, I stayed behind…I stood solemnly and stared at the words engraved upon the gray stone.

****

Sora Takenouchi

1982-2001

Loved daughter and Digidestined

She will be missed

"Sora, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me…I don't understand; why did your father want to kill you in the first place? I gonna miss you." I proceeded to walk away when a strong breeze blew past me and a ghostly image appeared before me.

_"Taichi…"_

"Sora?!"

_"Yes…it's me."_

"H-how, w-what are you doing here?"

_"You asked a question… I came to show you the answer…"_

*Flashback*

"Sora, where are we?"

_"In the park, 12 years ago_

"You mean I-"

"Mama, Papa!" I was interrupted as a small girl ran by me, she was wearing a familiar blue hat.

"Is that…you?"

_"Yes Taichi…it is. Now be quiet if you want to know what happened."_

Sora, from the past, ran up to a man and a woman who were, needless to say, making out.

"Daddy? Who's that?"

"What? Sora, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry. And you didn't answer my question: who is that?"

"Sora, I'm busy…go find your mother."

"I will. Tell me who _that_ is, first."

"This is Veronica. She's from America and I'm showing her around."

"If you are just showing her around, what were you doing kissing her?"

"…I uh… wasn't kissing her…uh…she…uh…passed out…and…uh…sheneededCPR!"

"Oh…I'll just go and find mama."

"Whatever…Sora, wait. Let me give you some money in case your mother didn't bring any."

"Ummm…okay." Her father then kneeled next to Sora, but before he could even reach in his pocket, she said the words that would start the chase…"You're a liar. I'm not stupid, you _were_ kissing her and I know it. I'm tellin' mama." She stated, glaring sternly at her father.

"How dare you call me a liar…if you tell anyone, especially your mother, I will get my revenge…"

****

*End Flashback*

"So then what happened?"

"Taichi, isn't it obvious? I told Mama, and the beatings started; one year later when I was eight, until his death…and mine…" Sora then disappeared and I was alone… again.

*3 years later*

"…and sooooo I decided to take a break from the news and go on a blind date, but I was hoping I'd get to go with Yamato…*sigh*…Yamato…well anyway…I had a good time. Thanks, Taichi."

"Yeah, sure…I…uh…had a good time too, Jun."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Jun walked away, I shuddered as I walked into the apartment that Kari and I shared.

"Kari, remind me never to go on a blind date ever again."

"Okay. Why? Who was it?"

"Jun." *shudders* 

"Eek, I see what you mean. So…how's it go?"

"Oh, just great. All she talked about was how she and Yamato were 'destined to be', that she wished that I was Yamato, how hot he is, the list goes on."

"I see."

"You know Kari, all these dates I've been on haven't been able to help me let go of Sora. How am I supposed to move on, when I can't get close to anyone?"

"Well, Jun I can understand why, but I guess it's just that your bond with Sora is just too strong to be broken."

"Yeah, maybe."

__

"Taichi, I'm sorry…I never meant for my death to be so hard on you…I'm sorry…"

***************************

Five years have passed, but they've all been the same. Kari and Takeru have gotten married. I finished collage, got a job a Koushriou's computer company, and bought a house. I never have envied anyone, but Kari is the first. She has someone to love, and mine is gone…gone forever. Sora was the only one for me, I realize that now… I finally decided what I could do; I'd live just like I would if I were with Sora…just without her.

*ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kari."

"Oh. Hi, Taichi. What's up?"

"I'm going to adopt a child."

"What?! Don't you think that's too big of a responsibility for you?"

"…no. I was kinda hoping that you and Takeru could help me out a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, fine. A lot. You know, like when I'm at work; providing that you're home and would like to."

"I suppose we could do that."

"Great. Do you wanna come with me to the adoption agency?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll come by at 1:00"

"Sounds good, see you then."

I had already started the arrangements two years ago. Finally I would get to see the child that would be mine…

*1:30 at the adoption agency*

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name's Taichi Yagami. I called two years ago about a child."

"Just a second, let me check our records…Yes, all of your papers, background check, and interview questions have been approved. Wait here and I'll go get her."

"Her!?"

"Yes. In your interview, you stated that the gender of the child would not matter."

"Sorry."

The woman went into one of the rooms and emerged with a small girl that looked very familiar…

The girl had red hair, crimson eyes, and was holding a small pink bird. I heard Kari whisper 'oh my God' when the girl came out with the woman. I stared at the girl for a long time, slipping into a daze. She resembled Sora in so many ways, and the pink bird was just ironic.

"Mr. Yagami, this is Sora, your daughter. She's three."

"Sora?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. She just looks like someone I knew…"

"Well, if there's no problem, Sora will go to get a checkup. You can come and pick her up tomorrow if there's no problem."

"Okay, thanks."

***************************

"You gonna be okay, Taichi?"

"Wha? Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that it's so weird that Sora is my daughter's name."

"You're right, it is really weird. Especially how much they bear a resemblance."

_"I'm glad that you've finally been able to move on, Taichi…"_

***************************

The next day, I went and picked up Sora, since there wasn't anything wrong with her. 

We arrived at the house and, as I expected, Sora was a little shy to do much of anything. She sat down on the couch, clutching the pink bird. I watched as she absorbed all of the new surroundings. She eventually got up and started to wander around the house. I followed her, keeping my distance. Sora walked into my room and noticed a picture beside my clock…

She stared at the picture for quite some time, every now and then glancing back at me. The picture was of Sora and I after she was released from the hospital.

"Daddy, who that? Is that Mommy?" My eyes went wide with shock as she looked at me, assuming Sora was her mother.

"…No, but she should have been…"

*5 years later*

A girl walked through a smoke-filled room, looking cautiously around. A man then pulled her violently to the floor with a knife. The girl's eyes went wide with horror as the man whispered something into her ear. He then placed the knife by her leg and dug it into her flesh, letting blood flow freely. She screamed in pain as it burned it's way down…

***************************

Sora woke up, gasping for air. This was the third night in a row that she had this dream. First it was a small girl in the park, then the same girl being beaten, and now this…

***************************

"Hi, Sora. How was your day at school?" I asked as she walked in the door.

"Mmmm…"

"Do you have any homework?"

"Mmmm…"

"Aren't you the talkative one today?"

"…I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Fine…thanks for answering my questions."

***************************

Later that night I went to check on Sora to see what she was doing, and I found her asleep. It was about 6:00, so it was really strange to find her asleep. I began to wonder what was wrong, for she'd been acting really exhausted a week after her eighth birthday. I took her to the doctor and there was nothing out of the ordinary; she was perfectly healthy. 

***************************

There were three people in a room, a man, a young boy, and a young girl. The man had a gun pointed at the boy. The girl started to sneak up behind the man, but she was stopped in her tracks when he said something to her. As seconds passed, the police burst in the door, their guns pointed at the man. Words were exchanged and the gun that the man had was fired at the girl. The police also fired and the man fell to the ground. The boy was running towards the girl when she pushed him away and screamed as the bullet struck her; she fell to the floor. The boy rushed to her side, with a worry in his voice and tears in his eyes…

***************************

I heard a scream come from Sora's room and immediately ran into her room, and found her sitting up, gasping for air. 

"Sora, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I had a…nightmare."

"What about?"

"A girl and a boy. They look like they were in an apartment, and there was another guy, but he had a gun. The police then came in and the man shot at the girl. The boy then started to run at the girl, but she pushed him out of the way, and she was shot. That wasn't the worst of it though…the faces…they looked familiar…"

"Could you tell me who they were?"

"Sort of…the boy looked like you, Dad."

"What?! And the girl?"

"I don't know her name, but I could recognize her face. She had red hair just like mine and…wait! I know where I've seen her!" Sora jumped off of her bed and into my room. I followed her in and found her pointing to the picture of Sora and me.

"That's her! That's the girl in my dream who was shot!" I stood in disbelief…her dream was exactly what happened to Sora when she was killed…

"Sora, go get some clothes. I'm gonna take you to Aunt Kari's and Uncle T's."

"But Dad, it's 8 o'clock."

"No buts, just get some things ready."

***************************

****

*knock*

"I'm coming!…Oh hi, Taichi. What brings you guys here so late?"

"Could Sora stay with you guys for awhile, something's just come up."

"Sure. Something at work?"

"…ummm…yeah. Look, I need to talk to you and Takeru about something."

"Okay. Sora, honey, could you to your room while I talk with your father?"

"Okay."

*In kitchen, at the table*

"So what is it you need to talk to us about?" I paused. Kari looked at my expression as I thought about how I could explain what was happening with Sora. "There's not a problem at work, is there?"

"No, there's not a problem. What I wanted to say was: Sora had a nightmare tonight."

"So, kids have nightmares. What's the big problem." 

"It's not the same, Takeru. The dream was what happened when Sora and I were in her apartment and she was killed."

"Oh. My. God. Has she had any other dreams that related to Sora?"

"I'm not sure. Sora! Come out here for a second!"

"What?"

"Have you had any other dreams with that girl in them?"

"…yes, but this was the first time that her face was clear enough to distinguish."

"What were they about, and how long has this been going on?"

"Well, it's been going on since I turned eight. The first was in the park, the second one was in an apartment, and the one before this was in a smoke-filled room. Why do you want to know?"

"It's a long story. You stay here and I'll come pick you up later."

"But I want to know now…"

"Aunt Kari will tell you if you really want to know. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

***************************

I then went to the cemetery the next day to see if I could find answers to the questions I had about Sora's dreams. I walked to the hill and placed my hand on the top of the stone.

"Sora. I have another question…" A breeze blew passed me and, just like last time, Sora appeared in front of me.

_"I know the question is…I'm sorry."_

***************************

"Aunt Kari, I'm gonna go out back!"

"Okay, I'll come get you if your father comes, don't stay out too late, though."

"Okay."

Sora then went outside and was greeted by their dog, Shadow. She returned the greeting with a scratch behind the huskies' ear. A breeze blew past Sora and she stopped petting Shadow, and looked to the west. She then broke into a run towards the source of the breeze.

"Oh Sora. Would you-" Kari stopped herself as she looked out to a yard with no Sora, just Shadow.

***************************

"Sorry? How?"

_"Somehow…my life's worst events are finding their way to Sora. I am sorry for the trouble that they are causing your daughter, Taichi."_

"There's no need to be sorry! Maybe you can help me. Do you know of any way to stop them? Will they ever stop?"

_"Tell her, Taichi, you need to tell her…about me…about us."_

"Are you-"

"Dad! Dad!"

"What? Sora?! What are you doing here?"

"…I-I'm not sure…I just felt a breeze and started to run. I just ran until I came here… somehow I knew that you would be here…and that _she_ would be here, too." Sora replied as she pointed to the ghostly figure that sat upon the headstone.

_"So it's true…"_

"What's true? How can she see you?! Answer me!!"

_"The answer is in the past, but you will find out soon enough. You must tell her, though, Taichi…tell her."_

"Dad, what is she talking about? Who is she?"

"Her name is Sora, and she was the only one that I could ever love, and I still do…"

"How can you love someone who's dead? Are you crazy or something?"

"You don't understand, when you love someone a lot, even when their gone, your love still lives on. Did you notice the dates?"

"Yeah, 1982-2001. Big deal."

"Really? How old was she?"

"19, so what's that matter?"

"Never mind. You know the girl in your dreams, the one in the picture by my bed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was Sora. The dreams were her life's worst events, including her own death, so you were right: the boy in the last dream you had _was_ me."

"Wow…you were there when she died? That must've been really depressing…"

"Yeah, it was. Guess it is a pretty big deal, huh?"

"Guess so…Are you going to take me home now?"

"Sure, but first I have to call your aunt before she has a heart attack."

***************************

*ring*

"Hello? Taichi! I'm so, so, sorry! It's Sora. S-s-she's gone! I-"

"Kari. Calm down, it's okay. Sora's with me."

"She is!? Where?"

"We're at the cemetery."

"…And why are _you_ there to begin with?"

"Sora's here."

"Yeah, I know, you just told me."

"Not _that_ Sora."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. I called to let you know that Sora's with me, and we'll come over to pick up her stuff at about seven, maybe seven-thirty."

"That's fine. See ya later."

"Bye."

***************************

By now, Sora had dissipated into the air once more, leaving my daughter and I alone. We walked down to my car and proceeded to go home.

I stopped at an intersection and waited for the light to turn green. When it finally turned, I drove through; but when I reached the middle, an SUV came speeding at our car. I sped up, hoping to miss, the obviously drunk-driver, but they lost control of the vehicle and swerved. The SUV struck the side of our car. The hit was with so much force that we flipped over.

Glass from my window had shattered and embedded itself into my face and I tasted my blood as it ran like small streams into my mouth. As more glass rained down upon me, I attempted to block it with my arm, which also started to bleed as the glass grazed it. 

The scream of the roof scraping against the concrete as it was pushed was deafening. My seatbelt had broken upon impact, so my head was plastered to the roof. I looked in the back seat to see Sora, tears falling from her eyes. The back end of the car wasn't damaged…yet. Out of Sora's window a telephone pole came into view. I yelled to her to warn her, but she didn't hear me…

The back of the car hit the pole with a crunch and the glass in the remaining windows, which hung within the gaping holes, shattered and more glass struck me, as well as Sora. I saw Sora's seatbelt brake and the impact threw her out the back window. A large piece of glass from the windshield skimmed across my neck, leaving a large, but not deep, gash. The SUV had been stopped and the driver was being taken away. 

I faintly saw paramedics outside of the car, and I struggled to reach my hand, now red from the blood that flowed from my arm, toward the door handle. I fumbled around, and finally grasped the handle. The door opened and I collapsed to the pavement. Blood from my neck and arm pooled into a small puddle below me. Paramedics rushed to my side, looking over all the wounds that were littered throughout my body.

"My daughter…she-"

"She's on her way to the hospital right now, sir. Don't worry, she'll be there shortly."

They transferred me to a stretcher and placed me in the ambulance, and that's when it all went black…

***************************

*beep, beep*

I awoke and found myself in the hospital bed; IV's, blood tubes, and bandages in and around me. Just as I got my bearings, unconsciousness swept over me once again…

***************************

*Normal POV, in Sora's room*

The girl sat up in her bed, cradling her casted arm. She rocked gently back and forth, staring at the blank white wall of her room. 

"Oh Sora, you're up. How do you feel?" a nurse asked as she walked into the room, sitting down in the chair next to Sora's bed.

"A little tired, and my chest hurts. What happened to me? And who are you?"

"My name is Isabel, and I'm the nurse that will be monitoring your room. Your wrist and the middle of your arm were slightly shattered. When you arrived, the doctors set it and casted it. You also cracked two ribs when you were thrown from the car."

"Oh, now I know why my chest hurts. How's my Dad? What happened to him? Where is he?"

"…I-I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Isabel turned away from Sora. She lied through her teeth. How could she reveal what Taichi's fate was? Isabel knew that Sora _should_ know, but she _couldn't _know; not now…

"I hope you're-"

"Attention: Doctor Namasaki, report to room 147, you have a patient. Doctor Namasaki, report to room 147."

"Isabel, what was that about?"

"A patient in one of the ER rooms…Doctor Namasaki is the doctor that is assigned to that room."

"…that's my Dad, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential information. I can't tell you if it concerns your father or not."

"It is my Dad. I just know it. I want to go see him, let me leave so I can be with him."

"I can't let you out of this room, it's not permitted. No one but authorized personal can go into ER patients' rooms. And besides, you're in no condition to go anywhere with your arm and your ribs the way they are."

"I don't care! Let me leave, I need to go see him!" with that, Sora leapt out of her bed, ignoring the pain from her injuries, and ran in search of room 147.

Sora finally found the room and carefully walked to the side of the bed. She looked at all of the tubes and machines surrounding Taichi, and tears welled up in her eyes. The girl grasped her father's hand and squeezed it lightly…

Nothing…

The tears that had watered in the girls' eyes now fell down her face as she franticly shook Taichi's hand, hoping to get some kind of response.

Nothing…

Sora then buried her head into the bed, still clutching her father's hand, and sobbed… 

Isabel had made her way to the room and watched silently in the doorway as the girl cried at Taichi's side. The nurse sniffed quietly as she turned around, to see Doctor Namasaki glaring into her eyes.

"Isabel…what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Doctor Namsaki! How-"

"Fine… _You_ are not the nurse assigned to this room, Jill is. Why are _you _here? …Answer me this time."

"Y-you're patient is my patients' father. And-"

"Do you think that I care? I-" he was cut off by a shrill wail that resounded from behind Isabel. She attempted to block the doorway, but Namasaki grabbed her arm and pulled her aside with little effort. Sora turned around facing him, her eyes red a puffy. Namasaki looked back at Isabel.

"Sir, I can-"

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT _CHILD_ IN HERE?!!!" he screamed at Isabel.

"Doctor, she just-" Isabel was now interrupted by a sound; but not any sound, the sound of a flat-line…

"Make yourself useful, woman! Get the paddles and charged them up STAT!"

"Yes sir.'

"300! Clear!"

*beep, beep, beep, beep…*

The sound continued like that for several minutes. "…his pulse seems steady… Isabel get that girl out of here, now!" Isabel quickly nodded and proceeded to walk towards Sora, who was at the end of the bed, frozen.

"Sora come on, you have to go back to your room now." Isabel whispered as she lightly grasped the girls' arm.

"No…I want to stay."

"Sora, I'm sorry. You can't, it's against the hospital's policy; now lets' go."

"I told you I-"

"Sir! Come quick! The patient in room 214 is going into shock again, we need you!" Jill yelled as she ran in the doorway of Taichi's room. Namasaki checked Taichi's pulse once more and then left.

"Isabel…that patient better be gone by the time I get back, or I'll see to it that _you _will be the one gone."

"Of course, sir. She'll be gone."

"So…you should take me back to my room now, huh?"

"I should, but with Namasaki gone and your father in the condition he's in, I can't. Someone has to be in here to monitor him in case another flat-line hits again. So, until another doctor or nurse comes in, we can't leave."

"Oh…"

The two stood in silence for awhile, waiting for Namasaki or Jill to return. The silence was broken when a high-pitched monotonous sound cut through the air.

"Another flat-line!? Sora stay here. I have to get a doctor in here now!" With that, Isabel ran out of the room. Sora slowly walked to her father's bedside.

"…otousan… you can't leave me…*sniff*…I don't want this to happen again. Please wake up…please."

"Attention: Dr. Kido to ER room 147 code blue emergency, your assistance is needed. Repeat: Dr. Kido to ER room 147 code blue." Shortly after that Isabel ran back into the room and got the machine ready once again.

"Isabel, I think Doctor Kido is on the 3rd floor. How can I help you?"

"Jill, thank God you're here. I need you to take Sora back to her room, it's 137; she shouldn't be here now."

"Okay… Come on Sora." Jill said as she took Sora's arm and pulled her down from the chair she sat in.

"No…no! Don't take me! No!" Sora screamed as she was dragged out of the room.

Jyou ran through emergency room section of the hospital, searching for the room 147. He passed a nurse in the hallway, walking with a small girl behind her…

"Uncle Jyou!!!" Sora yelled as the doctor passed them; he turned around.

"Sora? What- you two come with me, I may need help with the patient."

"But sir, she'll-"

"Jill, don't argue now's not the time, now come with me."

"Yes sir." The three picked up their pace as they neared closer and closer to Taichi's room. The sound of death echoed louder and louder thorough the crowed halls near his room.

Isabel franticly paced around the room. 'Where is he?' rang in her mind. She had finally had it with waiting. She dashed out of the room and looked around. She saw Jyou and the others coming toward her and she met them halfway.

"Jyou come quick!! He's been on flat-line for two minutes!"

"What!? Get the paddles, respirator, and extra blood ready."

"The paddles are already charged. I'll get the blood, it's type B negative, right?" Jyou glanced down at the chart in his hand and nodded. She then proceeded to run to the blood storage room.

"Jill, what's the patients name?"

"Taichi Yagami." She replied. Jyou's face went white as a ghost as he took the paddles in his hand and placed them on his friends' chest.

"350! Clear!" 

*beep, beep, beeee…*

"400! Clear!" 

*beep, beep, beep, beeee…* 

"450! Clear!"

*beep, beep, beep, beep…*

Jyou kept the paddles ready as Taichi's pulse started to steady. Isabel shortly came in with the blood, and hooked that up along with the respirator. After ten minutes, Jyou relaxed and put the paddles down. He checked all of the machines hooked up to his friend and his sprit was broken… 

"*sigh* Jill, Isabel, come with me. We need to talk." Jyou left the room with the two nurses following.

"Yes?" asked Isabel.

"Shut the door."

Sora looked sadly at her father as the door shut.

***************************

"Why must the door be shut? What's wrong with Taichi?"

"…it's not good… he's gone into a coma and his chance of coming out and living is 45%. It will go down 5% after every hour."

"Isn't there something we can do? What will happen to Sora if he…dies?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. I think the best thing right now is to let her stay in there."

"Should we tell her?"

"If she asks, yes. Other wise don't let her know, not now at least."

"What do we do now?"

"Isabel, you stay here with Sora. Jill go call Kari Takaishi and tell her what happened to her brother and niece."

"Yes, doctor."

***************************

*ring*

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Odaiba Hospital, concerning Mr. Taichi Yagami. May I please speak to Kari Takaishi?"

"This is she, what's wrong with my brother?"

"He and his daughter were in a car accident."

"What's their condition?"

"The bone in Sora's arm was slightly shattered and two of her ribs were cracked…"

"And Taichi."

"He lost a lot of blood in the crash, and his body hasn't been able to handle the extreme change. He's also had to be resuscitated- excuse me for a second."

"Okay."

(At the hospital)

"Jill, we've just run out of B negative! Taichi has to be air lifted to Tokyo Hospital as soon as the stretcher is ready. Jyou wants you to meet him at Taichi's room"

"Okay. Thanks, Isabel. Tell Jyou I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

(Back talking to Kari)

"Sorry I took so long, but we've run out of your brother's blood type, so he must be air lifted to Tokyo Hospital. I'm sorry I can't talk to you further, but I'm needed to help Taichi. Good-bye." *click*

"Bye… Takeru, get the keys!!"

***************************

"Isabel, where the hell is Namasaki?"

"I don't know, Liz just paged him awhile ago. Maybe you should talk to Jill, she's the one who works with him."

"Okay. Isabel, I want you to watch out for Sora."

"Of course." 

Just then, Jill came running up to the two.

"Jill, I need to talk to you about Namasaki."

"What about?"

"You knew that he was assigned to Taichi's room, right?"

"Yes."

"What did he do when you saw him?"

"Well, I came down and said that there was a patient on the 2nd floor who had gone into shock and he came with me. We got the patient stabilized in a half an hour and he left, telling me that he was coming back down to check on Taichi."

"Then what?"

"I heard Isabel calling you and I came down to see why Namasaki wasn't down here to take care of it, but when I came down, he wasn't here."

"And I didn't see him here in 2 hours." Isabel added.

"Really? I'm going to have to talk to him. If one of you see him before I leave for the helicopter to Tokyo, could you let me know?"

"No need to, look." Isabel said a she pointed towards the, obviously fuming, Namasaki.

"Kido, I was just paged, what's the meaning behind it?"

"Namasaki, I was wondering when you'd finally show up. You found time in your busy schedule to come to you're job…how nice." Namasaki's eyes narrowed.

"Cut the crap, Kido. Why was I paged? I'm on my break!"

"Sure you are…" Jill whispered stiffly under her breath. Jyou snickered at the comment. 

"Your 'patient' went on a flat-line and I had to be called to take care of the situation, where were you at that time? You did hear the page that I received over the PA, right?"

"I'm glad that you were able to come and take care of the situation. I was in the lounge, on my _break_. I assume now that everything is under control and my presence is unnecessary. And yes, I did hear the page; although I knew that _I _had no need to worry, for I knew that you would take care of that."

"I see…and everything is not fine. You left Taichi's room and he went on a flat-line for two minutes! It's not _my _job to be here, because _I am _not the doctor assigned to this room. _You _are. You must also remember that doctors who are assigned to emergency patients in his condition HAVE NO BREAK!"

"Yeah, yeah. If you're done with me now, I'm going back to the lounge." Namasaki replied coldly as he strode off.

"I AM NOT THROUGH SPEAKING WITH YOU, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Jyou's patience was growing thin and now was the breaking point. Namasaki simply turned and came back as causally as he had when he turned his back the first time. 

"Now what?" he asked, rather annoyed with the current circumstances. Jyou was now the one to narrow his eyes.

"Look… Look into that room and tell me what you see." Namasaki glanced in the window outside of the room and spoke:

"What I see…hmm…to start off with, I see a pitiful little girl who I directly ordered out of there…" he glared at Isabel as she cowered behind Jill. "…bawling her eyes out beca-"

"That's enough!!! Can't you see how much she cares for her father? She's devastated by his condition, and all you have to say for that is she's a 'pitiful little girl, bawling her eyes out'?! What do you have to say for yourself, you careless bastard?"

"I have to say that your mother should have taught you not to use such bad language toward your elders and that the girl in the room is still a pitiful little girl who is acting like a crybaby."

"I've had it with you! If Taichi dies, _you_ are going into that room and telling Sora that you killed her father, because of your negligence!"

"_Me? _Talk to her? Because _I_ 'killed' her father? How do you come to the assumption that I would be responsible for killing him?"

"_You_ were assigned to his room. _You _were in the lounge when I was paged. _You _just sat there and sipped your coffee."

"Latté."

"Whatever."

"I refuse to speak to such a small child who-"

"Really? How about if I take this to the head personal of the Board of Medicine, how would you like that? The nurses will back me up, right." They nodded. "And you may be 5 years older than me, but_ I_ am at a higher rank than you and am more respected. Now, do you reconsider?" 

"…"

"Good."

***************************

Sora looked at the doctors arguing outside of the room and sniffed softly. She looked at her father and shook as tears fought their way back to her, slowly leaking from the sides of her eyes. 

"Please hang on…please…" she whispered as she rocked herself back and forth in the chair.

She turned her head quickly when the door opened, revealing paramedics as they filed into the room, and wheeled Taichi out of the room to the helicopter that awaited him. As she left, Jyou, Isabel, and Jill joined her.

When they arrived shortly after the gurney, Taichi was being loaded into the chopper. Jyou ran ahead and jumped in. The wind that was blown from the propellers blew Sora's hair around her face, and stuck to the tears that flowed down her face. The pilot looked at Jyou for confirmation for lift off; he gave a quick nod. The chopper started to lift off the ground…

The sound of the strong winds covered up any chance of hearing a voice, but one small one broke through…

"OTOUSAN!!!" Sora yelled as she pulled from Isabel's grasp and ran toward the helicopter. Jyou saw her running and yelled for the helicopter to stop, but the chopper was too loud and the pilot couldn't hear Jyou. He held his hand out, hoping to catch Sora as she jumped up, her hand also stretched out. Jyou was able to grab Sora's hand and he pulled her into the chopper…

The helicopter landed at Tokyo hospital and doctors ran out and wheeled Taichi into the massive building; Sora and Jyou following closely behind.

***************************

Meanwhile…

Kari ran up to the front desk, looking rather hysterical.

"Tell me where the room with Taichi Yagaimi is!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but according to the computer, no one is to be let into that room but authorized personal. Sorry, no visitors are allowed until his condition improves."

"I don't care! I'm his sister; I have a right to go see him, now tell me where his room is!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Kari breathed deeply as her nostrils flared, tried to calm herself down, and tried to think of a way to get to Taichi's room.

"…was there a doctor from Odaiba with him?"

"Yes, Jyou Kido."

"Let me speak to him!"

"Sorry, can't. I believe he's with the patient." Kari turned and walked to the emergency room floor, hoping to find Jyou.

***************************

"Get some B negative blood and hook it up to him STAT!"

"Uncle Jyou, can I stay here with Dad?"

"Sure you can, I have to find your aunt now, so I'll be back in a little while. If you need anything, I'm sure one of the nurses around here will help you."

"But what if they try to kick me out?"

"Just tell them you're with me."

"Okay."

***************************

Kari looked up and down the halls, into the rooms, and asked passing staff if they knew the whereabouts of the doctor or her brother. Takeru kept his distance as he followed his wife.

"Kari! Takeru! Over here!" Jyou shouted as he spotted the two; Kari turned around and ran to him.

"Jyou, where's my brother? How's he doing? Take me to him please."

"His room's this way, follow me. He's in a coma right now, and the chance of him surviving it is…" He glanced at his watch, "…less than 35%. As of right now, we don't have any way of telling whether he'll live or not; it looks like a miracle is the only thing that can save him now. I'm sorry."

"*gasp*…no…does Sora know?"

"No…we're not sure when to tell her…or who will even tell her. I mean, who wants to tell a child that her only parent is never going to wake up?"

"I'll do it… I'll tell Sora. I think that she would take it better, if you could take something like this better, if I told her. Taichi would want that."

"Okay, she's in his room."

***************************

*Taichi's POV*

I found myself drifting in an empty void. Where? I don't know. When? I don't know.

All of a sudden I saw a bright light flash before me, and an angelic figure appeared in the center. I shielded my eyes and squinted…the figure became more and more familiar as the light dimmed to a more bearable level…it was Sora. Her face looked as beautiful and gentle as I had remembered. The long white gown she wore seemed to blow in a nonexistent wind and her feathery wings glimmered in the little amount of light; which also appeared to sway with the breeze that was, but was not, there. She smiled softly at me.

"Sora…we can finally be together again…" She looked down at me and her smile slowly faded and she shook her head, as she spoke to me, her voice resonating throughout the void.

"No…no we can't; not yet." I felt my heart sink. Was she rejecting me after all of this time?

"Why? Why Sora? I've waited for when I can be with you forever; when it was my time. Why are you rejecting me? Why!?"

"…please understand, Taichi. I'm not rejecting you; it's _not_ your time, Taichi. You still have something to live for. You are very important to someone's life. You can't leave her now. Not like this; she doesn't deserve this again. "

"What happened to Sora's biological parents? "

"Did you ever wonder why she looked like me? Or why she had the pink bird?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I told you that you would find out soon enough, and now I'll tell you what was true…Before I died, my aunt was going to have a baby girl, and as a gift for the baby, I got the bird that looked like Biyomon for her. Before the baby was born, I was killed, along with her husband-"

"Didn't she know about what he was doing?"

"No, she was in America for most of his planning. She came back after he had planned everything. You see: my uncles' motives were based on sibling rivalry and his dislike for me; but my aunt loved me, and after she found out that her husband killed me, she vowed to name her baby after me. She was fine for a year after Sora was born, and then that's when everything went bad… She started to have drinking problems and after she realized that she was out of control and that Sora deserved better, she decided to put Sora up for adoption… and then a week later, she put a gun to her head and committed suicide… Sora found out a few days later; and its left a scar upon her life." 

I looked down at my feet. I had no idea that had happened. How _could_ I leave Sora now? She didn't deserve this…

"Taichi…look at me." I paused and then looked up. "Tell me, how did you feel when I died before your eyes?"

"…I felt like _I_ had just been shot. I wanted to end everything then, so I wouldn't have to live with the pain of not being with you. My heart felt like it was put in a blender and it was on purée."

"That's how Sora's going to feel, ten fold. Ask yourself: do you want her to go through the same pain you did, and then some?"

"Of course not." 

"Then fight. Fight it Taichi. Fight for her."

"…I can't…I'm not strong enough… I've failed."

"Taichi, you can and will fight it! You are strong enough. The only thing you're right about is that you _have_ failed, you've failed to even try… You led us against the most powerful evils' in the Digital World, and led us to victory. You helped all of us save the world, doesn't that show you anything? How can you say you're not strong enough?!"

"I-I don't know…"

"Then fight."

***************************

Kari walked cautiously to the corner that Sora was sitting in, her knees pulled to her chest.

"Sora…" she whispered. The girl looked up.

"Aunt Kari? What's wrong with him? What's gonna happen to my dad?" 

"…you're dad's in a coma right now. He has a 35% chance of living. Nothing the doctors can do will help…it looks like he won't make it. I'm sorry I had to tell you, but someone had to; I knew you'd rather know before, than later."

The young girl nodded and looked up, her eyes full of tears.

"Y-you mean he's gonna die, don't you?"

"I'm so, so, sorry." Sora shook her head back and forth.

"Why? WHY!! Why did this have to happen again? Why me!?" She ran to Taichi's side and buried her head once again into the sheet and cried. "Don't leave me...don't leave me…"

The doctors and nurses left Sora and Kari alone, all bowing their heads as they left.

***************************

"Taichi, fight. I know that you can win. Even though your body is dying, your sprit is as strong as ever."

"I know. I can feel it." I began to drift backwards from Sora, a smile crept back upon her face. 

"Remember, Taichi. I promised I'd wait for you forever. I'll still wait until it truly is your time, remember that Taichi." She whispered. I smiled back at her as I drifted farther and farther away.

"Always, Sora. Always."

***************************

Kari placed her hands on Sora's shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Sora, we should go now. The doctors will come tell us if anything changes." Sora stayed as still a rock and stared at her father. "Sora, c'mon."

"Wait…I saw his hand move…" Kari shook her head in disbelief and watched her brother's hand…

All of a sudden, it twitched. And again. Kari's eyes went wide and tears streamed down her face.

I opened my eyes to see Sora and Kari crying.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Taichi!"

"Dad!"

They struggled through all of the tubes and the respirator hooked up to me, and hugged me. The doctors and nurses rushed in and stood in shock as they saw me up. I looked to the sky through the window and silently thanked the angel who I knew that I would see once again, but not now…

__

"I'll always wait…forever…"

****************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A/n: *sigh* how sad, huh? Did you like it? Sorry if it wasn't as good as you thought it would be, if it was too short, too long, or whatever. I do know that Jun now likes Jim, but since I'm a diehard Taiora fan, Yamato is still single and Jun still has a thing for him. Thanks for reading my story! ^_^ Please review. 

~Biyo~

Also, otousan means 'father.'


End file.
